<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hallelujah by Americas_First</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504282">hallelujah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americas_First/pseuds/Americas_First'>Americas_First</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americas_First/pseuds/Americas_First</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some hands are uncouth and some are unkind</p>
<p>Some lose their touch and find they're reaching out blind</p>
<p>But yours have a way of knowing what's on my mind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Samberg/ Beck Hansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hallelujah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy and Beck were walking hand in hand with one another. It was a bright, beautiful, sunshiney day. They had been dating for 10 years now. </p>
<p>"Beck?" Andy asked, a slight flush on his face.</p>
<p> "Yes?" Beck answered. </p>
<p>"I love you," Andy said as he quickly ducked his head down in embarrassment, his cheeks burning.  </p>
<p>Beck reached over to Andy, lifting his chin up with his thumb and forefinger. Leaning up, Beck placed his lips upon Andy's, giving a soft kiss. "I love you too," he murmured.</p>
<p> And at that, Beck kneeled down on one knee. </p>
<p>"B-Beck?" Andy stuttered, in awe of what was happening. "Andy," Beck started, "we've known each other for 26 years now. You're my best friend, my love, my everything." Letting out a shaky breath Beck gathered his nerves. "Andy Samberg, will you marry me?" </p>
<p>Letting out an excited squee, Andy wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yes! Beck Hansen, I will marry you!" </p>
<p>Beck slipped the 50k solid diamond ring onto Andy's finger and pulled him into a deep kiss. Everyone around them clapped. From that day forward, life was going to be better for both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>